elliesocsfandomcom-20200213-history
Brunhild Lindemann
(ブリュンヒルド・リンデマン Buryunhirudo Rindeman), also called and known by other characters as Brun (ブルン Burun), is the main protagonist of Crimewar. She is the second eldest and most powerful out of a line of sisters she's desperately trying to kill, as well as a former scientist of SAA. In Crimewar: The Eleventh Hour, she has been given the epithet "The Sun" (太陽 Taiyō) by the scientists who are trying to capture her because of the virus inside her body, which is slowly turning her into something completely inhuman from inside out. Plagued by both a death wish and hopes of surviving, she is eagerly trying to crawl her way back to life once again while coming to terms with her own end at the same time. Infamous for her absolutely violent and ruthless nature, Brunhild is on a quest to kill her seven sisters because of the virus that, albeit unknown to them, is turning them into monsters, besides Nevan Halford, the woman responsible for infecting them in the first place. Brunhild has been a test subject for most of her life and she and her siblings have never had any parents. In Crimewar: The Eleventh Hour, she usurps the chief seat of Velodita from Nevan, becoming its new leader. Appearance Brunhild has achieved infamy for her flashy, over-the-top outfits. She is a 2,00cm tall woman with a square shaped face, very pronounced facial features and bald. She has three piercings on her right ear, two on her left as well as a horizontal lip piercing. Her ears are slightly pointed because she is of elven descendant. The tattoo around her head is dark blue and it consists of a tribal-like dragon. Her lower body is colored a reddish color. An artist at heart, Brun doesn't care about her appearance in the least, although not in a way one would think. Her outlandish, often themed outfits are sometimes a reflection of her inner thoughts or a throwback at people who criticize her. She has no qualms walking around soaked in blood or wearing flamboyant outfits of morbid meaning and symbols associated with violent behavior. In her most common attire, Brun is shown sporting a stylized, camouflage patterned bulletproof vest with bullet-like spike-encrusted shoulders which she leaves unzipped and unbuttoned, showing part of neck and chest, along with beige cargo pants and an enormous white-colored fur shawl worn over her arms with a lion head covering her left shoulder, with its mane ending barely on her ankles. She also wears a cream-colored sash tied around her waist with floral patterned tail and fringes, and black knee-high studded combat boots with hanging chains, besides dark brown sunglasses with wires on its arms. Personality and Traits Brunhild can be described as the embodiment of anger. She is a powerful woman in both looks and personality, and most of her interactions with others serve to establish her rebellious, free-spirited nature. She has a very strong will that stems from her high pride and confidence she has in herself, and her ideals aren't as easily deconstructed or dismissed as others', which makes her a natural enemy for Nevan. Brun overall comes off as a rude, violent, and intolerant woman with little to no patience to deal with people or things she doesn't approve of. Brunhild is gruff and a brute to those who attack or anger her. She has a really bad attitude problem and a problematic temperament. She is destructive and threatens people directly, usually shouting or making use of physical violence during the process. She is mistrustful of others and more often than not doesn't listen to other people's advice or what they have to say, and, as such, she spares no mercy for those who betray her. Her hurtfulness can manifest itself in several forms, such as breaking the confidence of others, ignoring others' feelings and needs, not responding to requests for help, frightening others, making general accusations or talking over people's heads. Her vengeful nature can also be worrying at times, as she is a person who refuses to forget or forgive, unnecessarily bringing up hurtful events from the past. Even minor frustrations for her can occasionally turn in explosive rages. She is prone to finger pointing and fist shaking, although the latter is usually for her most despised enemies. She is overly critical, sometimes to the point of inviting criticism herself. Brun's sardonicism is often a tool she uses to express her easy irritation, specially towards people she doesn't like. She is abrasive, stubborn and quick to anger, and is a little too keen about using vulgar, crude language. Albeit her caustic comments can be hurtful, they often hold a hint of truth to them, even if they are not delivered with the most noble of intentions. Brun wildly and rather spectacularly tries to point out the absurdities that happen around her while others often fail to notice, which in return makes her exasperated and prone to making satirical insults. Her haughtiness is sometimes played for laughs or mocked by other characters, who often have something snarky or derisive to say to her. However, despite being perpetually angry, she can't bring herself to be anything but a good person to people who show her kindness. She has a hard time understanding how others can see good traits or redeeming qualities in her, as she sees herself as nothing more a mass of hatred and wrath. She is also colorblind. Interests Story Relationships Weapons and Abilities Others Background Brunhild is a name of Germanic origin, variant of Brünhild. It's made up of the Germanic elements brun "armour, protection" and hild "battle". Its cognate, the Old Norse ''Brynhildr'', is the name of a shieldmaiden and queen of Valkyries in Germanic mythology, main character of the Völsunga saga. Brynhildr may be inspired by the 6th-century Frankish queen Brunhilda of Austrasia and her history includes fratricide and her rescue from a castle in a ring of flames. She shares her birthday and last name Lindemann with the lead vocalist of the German industrial metal band Rammstein, Till Lindemann. In fact, Brunhild's clothing, motif and overall appearance is influenced by Rammstein's, and in particular Lindemann's, flashy costumes worn at their live performances, as well as her pyromaniac tendencies due to the band's famous use of pyrotechnics during their shows. Lindemann himself is a licensed pyrotechnician. The name Lindemann itself is a variant of the German Lindeman, a masculine name that means "dweller near the lindens". The Sun Trivia * Quotes Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Crimewar characters Category:Terrans Category:Cisgender Category:Women Category:Homosexuals